


hey, noodle head!! (i am so, so in love with u)

by beomshell



Series: idiots who game [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae loves to stare at glowing gas balls held together by their own gravity.Jaebeom doesn't pay attention to stickers and user manuals.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: idiots who game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744384
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	hey, noodle head!! (i am so, so in love with u)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/gifts).



> my first oneshot for 2020 is dedicated to two january 2jaeists!! and myself too i guess since it's also my birthday as i am posting this.,, i hope u enjoy this especially :]

Youngjae was sad. 

The local planetarium was his favourite place to visit as a child. Sadly, due to a decline in funding and an overall lack of interest from the public, the planetarium’s days were numbered. It was one of the first places Youngjae took Jaebeom to when the two became a couple in college. They’ve had quite a few dates there since. Sure, the visits were kinda boring… but the way Youngjae’s face would light up whenever they stepped through the entrance was something that never gets old. They had their last tour a few days ago, with Youngjae skipping a class just to make it on time. It was heartbreaking for Jaebeom to kiss him goodbye that night. 

Jaebeom was sad too. 

For Youngjae, that is. Not the fizzling into nothingness type of sadness that Youngjae was feeling right now, but the kind he feels knowing his boyfriend has now lost something very precious to him. He’ll never, _ever_ dare to admit to anyone that he’s lowkey excited for the new arcade that’ll be replacing it within the next few months. Youngjae loves arcades too, but the smaller one in their nearest shopping mall seemed to have sufficed for him. It’s a bit of an unfortunate situation for the both of them. Other than that, there’s really not much else to say.

Upon hearing the news of the planetarium's demise, Jaebeom had come up with a small plan in an attempt to lift Youngjae’s mood. Tonight was the night. The parcel he ordered was delivered much earlier than he had anticipated- a week earlier, in fact. Youngjae was staying the night anyway, so he figured now was a better time than ever. 

Jaebeom needed it to be absolutely perfect. He quickly sets up the device before leaving to pick Youngjae up from work. The two have a nice, spontaneous dinner in a restaurant. Snacks were acquired after a trip to the grocery store. Youngjae was all smiles. Things were actually going great so far.

When they were settled in his apartment, the questionable lump on his bedside table had gone undetected by Youngjae. Jaebeom pulls the sweater draped over it away, revealing a round light projector. He nervously switches it on, glancing over at Youngjae to catch his reaction.

The stars are fuzzy, and Jaebeom can barely make out any of their outlines. They were nowhere near as crisp and vibrant as how they looked in the pictures online. But when soft shapes of red, green and orange start to move across Youngjae’s face, Jaebeom malfunctions for a bit. They forced him to look at his boyfriend. And he was way, way too pretty for his own good.

“Oh my god… What is this?” Youngjae asks in awe. His eyes were doing the twinkly thing Jaebeom loves so much. Even with the weird ass shapes it feels like the projector paid off to be a great investment, moreso for Jaebeom than Youngjae himself. He just wished that they were actually projecting… stars.

“I’ve been robbed,” Jaebeom deadpans.

“What do you mean? And why do you look so upset?”

“This stupid ball doesn’t work properly.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Does it come with instructions?”

Jaebeom reluctantly nods. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“Did you… read them?” Youngjae asks, grinning. Of course Jaebeom didn’t. It looked self-explanatory. All he had to do was just plug the cord in and flick the switch on. But now that the mood was all whack, Jaebeom doesn’t mind swallowing up his pride. “I’ll go get the box,” he mumbles.

After inspecting it for a moment, Youngjae waits for Jaebeom to come back into the room. “Babe, I don’t think it’s broken. You just didn’t take the cover off,” he says gently. 

Jaebeom stares blankly at him. “What cover?”

“It says it right here,” he says, pointing at the sticker at the base of the projector. “For best results, please remove the dome cover before use.”

Youngjae turns off the power before he pops off the lid. He turns the projector back on again. And sure enough, there they were.

“Stars,” Youngjae announces, proudly. Jaebeom was seeing his own stars, growing dizzy from his own stupidity. “I mean it makes sense,” Youngjae continues. “The plastic is frosted.”

“No it’s not,” Jaebeom argues, touching the cover. “It’s not cold at all.”

“Frosted as in it’s not see-through, Jaebeom.” 

He wants a redo of the last fifteen minutes. He rolls himself off the edge of his bed and onto the floor.

“Let’s pretend none of that happened, yeah? I’m gonna walk back in and turn it on again and you’re gonna act surprised and I’m gonna bang the sadness out of you-”

Youngjae’s laughing echoes throughout the entire room, and it makes Jaebeom want to sink further into the ground. “I’m the stupid ball,” he mumbles, curling himself up as tightly as he can. There’s cat hair everywhere, and Jaebeom can’t remember the last time he’s vacuumed his carpet. He’s going to have to change his clothes again or possibly even shower. The last thing Jaebeom wants is to have Youngjae’s allergies adding themselves to the growing list of things that have gone horribly wrong tonight.

“What am I sad over? The planetarium?” he probes softly.

“I can’t do anything right,” Jaebeom groans.

Youngjae takes a moment to watch the (actual) stars cycle throughout the room. It’s nothing like the planetarium he was used to. For one, these stars were multi-coloured and well… cartoon-ish and large in size. The whirring in the light projector would be somewhat distracting to have in the background. But paired with his adorably moping boyfriend curled up on the floor, Youngjae couldn’t imagine a more heartwarming, beautiful thing to look at. 

“Jaebeom... this is perfect,” Youngjae says. “You’re perfect. You make me so, so happy.”

Youngjae is still perched on the side of his bed, avoiding his carpet after seeing Jaebeom’s black shirt covered in cat hair. He glances sideways, eyeing Youngjae. Although he looks unconvinced, the corners of Jaebeom’s lips curl up into a small smile. Youngjae mirrors it also.

“Now will you get off the floor? You’re all covered in fluffy bits.”

“In a minute,” Jaebeom says. He quietly stares at Youngjae, who is now busy admiring the light projector, holding it between his sweater paws and looking up towards the ceiling. He’s feeling mushy again. And brave.

“Youngjae?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the... um-”

“Umbrella? Umbilical cord?’ he teases. 

“Youngjae,” Jaebeom clears his throat and repeats.

He responds with a grin, finally letting his nervous wreck of a boyfriend continue. Jaebeom pulls off his shirt and gets rid of his trackpants before crawling back into bed in just his boxers.

“You’re the biggest s-star,” he stutters, close to butchering the sentence more from saying it way too fast. “In my universe.”

_Jaebeom… that absolutely adorable dumbass._

He’s quickly turning red, scrambling as Youngjae is at a loss for words, but the latter acts fast. 

Youngjae catches Jaebeom before he rolls himself off the bed and onto the floor again. Wrapping his legs around his knees to lock him in place, Youngjae slides an arm around his waist and pecks his cheek. He climbs on top of Jaebeom, doing his best to kiss away all of his boyfriend’s regret and embarrassment. It takes a while, but Youngjae doesn’t have a reason to complain. He smiles against Jaebeom’s lips and loosens his grip on the older once he finally gives in and starts to kiss him back.

“You didn’t have to do all of this, you know?”

“I know that. But I wanted to.”

“Bang the sadness out of me, you said? Or did I mishear that?”

“Only if the ball didn’t work.”

“Well it definitely did. That’s one hell of a back-up plan you’ve got there.” 

“This wasn’t nearly as romantic as how I imagined it to be.”

Youngjae begs to differ, lifting up his head to meet Jaebeom’s lips for the nth time that night. He slowly moves down Jaebeom’s neck, the older threading his fingers through Youngjae’s soft, brown hair. 

“I don’t ever wanna have sex with this thing on,” Jaebeom mumbles sulkily. 

“Not even with blob stars all over my naked body?”

He makes a strangled noise in response. “We can have weird rainbow star sex another day. I just want to cuddle tonight.”

“Okay then. I have news for you.”

“What’s up?”

“The owner of the arcade was one of my customers today. He offered me a job there after I fixed his phone up. I’d assume... there’d be staff discounts.”

“So you’re taking it?!” Jaebeom could barely contain his excitement. Youngjae chuckles as Jaebeom peppers kisses all over his face.

“I told him I’d let him know soon. But yeah, I am. This’ll be good for me,” he answers, burying his face into Jaebeom’s chest.

“And me too,” Jaebeom whispers. Youngjae scoffs and rolls his eyes.

He decides against saying it out loud, but Youngjae begins to mull over potential plans to soothe a very upset Jaebeom in the far future, just like how he managed to pull off tonight. 

At the very least, he’s been granted a head start... well in advance. 

The damn arcade doesn’t even exist yet.

**Author's Note:**

> we love dumbass jaebeom in this household!! also! happy lunar new year for those who will celebrate it <3
> 
> [u can follow me hereee ](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
